El Honor o la Vida
by Borja Garca Ruete
Summary: Historia épica basada en el mundo de la Dragonlance en la época de la primera guerra de los dragones.Etmund Brightblade es un caballero de la orden de la corona tiempo atrás olvidado que luchó contra las hordas de la Reina de la Oscuridad aun sabiendo
1. Default Chapter

EL HONOR O LA VIDA  
Prólogo  
  
Si la semana pasada anunciaba yo,el gran Astinus de Palanthas y cronista de Krynn que unos tomos de mi magnífica colección habían sido olvidados en el tiempo por culpa de uno de mis antiguos estelas* que aunque no era necio,su memoria no era su mejor virtud ni mucho menos.Es más,su torpeza rebasaba límites insospechados.Ahora tengo que enfurecerme más al descubrir que otra de mis publicaciones ha sido eliminada.Casualmente este tomo nos narra lo acontecido en la primera guerra de los dragones aunque de una forma paralela a lo que ya vimos en otra de mis publicaciones a la que denominé"El héroe Huma". Así pues,con gran consternación y molestia,me he visto obligado a estrujarme los sesos para recordar un suceso que ocurrió hace ya muchos centenares de años.Se dice que los antiguos héroes permanecen en la memoria pasando de generación en generación,pero lo cierto es que hay muchos héroes que han sido olvidados por el transcurso del tiempo.Un ejemplo muy claro es el hombre protagonista de esta historia que he sido obligado a reescribir.Un caballero cuyo honor sobrepasaba límites aun sabiendo las posibilidades de fenecer,que ayudaba sin pensar en si mismo,que hacía lo que él creía justo.el alma de un héroe no se forja en un día,pero cuando al fin los golpes de martillo sobre la espada terminan dándole forma,cuando el metal deja de arder al rojo vivo,ahí concluye la fragua de un alma heroico,la forja de Etmund Brightblade,caballero de la corona.  
  
Estela: Se les denominan "Estelas" a los ayudantes o pupilos que regentan la biblioteca de Palanthas a manos del maestro escritor Astinus. 


	2. Batalla de caballeros

t EL HONOR O LA VIDA  
  
Canto del caballero  
  
La espada reluciendo en la noche  
Arropada por los suaves titileos del yelmo y coraza  
La batalla en su auge se alza.  
Con fuerza y pavor el combate comienza  
Esculpiendo en terror las sombras refulgen.  
¡Oh noble caballero!¡Oh caballero de Solamnia!  
Que con tu vida o tu sangre a Paladine tu alma sirvas  
Que con tu espada y armadura tu honor por su gracia merezcas  
¡Oh noble caballero!¡Oh caballero de Solamnia!  
Est Sularis Oth Mithas,El honor es mi vida  
  
Libro primero  
Capitulo 1:Batalla de caballeros  
  
El fragor de la batalla titilaba en el ambiente.Los entrechoques de las espadas y los silbidos de las saetas acompañados por el rumor del fuerte viento era lo único que se podía escuchar.Las sombras se habían alargado hasta casi cubrir por completo el campo de lucha con su creciente oleada de negrura.Los caballeros de Solamnia guerreaban contra los ogros,criaturas de la oscuridad que habían sido convocadas por su divina señora para aplastar a todo ser viviente.El terreno arenoso era amplio y se abría por el norte hasta unas montañas que bordeaban con el lado este del continente de Ansalon.Los caballeros se organizaban de manera soberbia.Todos en estricta formación creando un gran rectángulo que intentaba abrasar el ejércitos de tropas enemigas.Estos últimos contaban con poderosos hechiceros liderados por su gran señor Galan Dracos.La balanza ya no estaba equitativamente equilibrada.El bien parecía estar a punto de fenecer y la malignidad iba engullendo las tinieblas con las tinieblas mientras el peso de la balanza se inclinaba hacia ellos.A pesar de todo,abandonada casi toda esperanza,un grupo de Caballeros de Solamnia encabezados por un joven caballero de la corona bautizado como Huma habían forjado un plan para deshilachar los malignos designios de la Reina de la Oscuridad.No obstante,a otro gran grupo de caballeros se les había impuesto una muy importante tarea:eliminar las poderosas hordas de seres oscuros mientras su compañeros arremetían contra la ciudadela de Galan Dracos y eso era lo que estaban intentando lograr. Etmund Brightblade luchaba en el bando de los Caballeros de Solamnia.Su cabello corto en tazón rasurado tal como dictaba la moda entre los caballeros contrastaba con su bigote castaño siempre bien atusado.En su peto,frente al pecho,una corona tallada en colores plateados brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad.El yelmo era sencillo,adornado por un cuerno en cada extremo.Etmund no era un caballero líder.Simplemente era uno más entre muchos.La sangre manaba por toda su cara,mas ningún rictus de dolor osó asomar por la boca de su rostro.El caballero luchaba de manera magistral al lado de sus compañeros lanzando estocadas certeras y concisas y viendo morir tanto a enemigos como a buenos amigos.La muerte de sus compañeros le infundía más fuerza en su casi vacía carcasa.El sudor recorría todas sus vísceras y el fuego interno se fue haciendo cada vez más y más grande.Los ogros nada podían hacer para salvarse de las estocadas del herido caballero.Las hordas enemigas fueron disminuyendo hasta que finalmente el choque llegó a su fin con la muerte del cabecilla.Los ogros corrían ahora en desbandada,sin embargo,no tardarían en regresar con nuevos refuerzos y con hambre de sangre.Los magos por su parte actuaron con más cautela que los excitados y necios Ogros:huyeron mediante el arte arcano.Los ogros fueron ajusticiados cuando intentaron huir hacia el sur por unos caballeros que se habían congregado en los puntos de huída del enemigo.Eso no iba a ser suficiente.Los hechiceros habían logrado escapar y eso significaba que muy pronto Galan iba a enterarse de lo ocurrido e iba a mandar nuevas tropas.Etmund lloró por los caballeros fallecidos,muchos de ellos amigos suyos y otros simplemente compañeros de lucha. -Est Solarus Oth Mithas.-Musitó enjuagándose las lágrimas que se unían con el sudor y la sangre formando una amarga combinación. El campo de batalla era desolador.Los cuerpos de las criaturas del mal fueron quemados y los de los caballeros enterrados con sumo celo en unas largas tumbas construidas por Thenes Radmulest,enano de Thorbardin que se había unido a los caballeros para ayudarlos con la forja de nuevas armas y que además se había ofrecido voluntario para construir los féretros.Los entierros fueron honoríficos.Se rezó por ellos y se les sepultó con sus espadas. Los solámnicos apostaron en las entradas del ancho y arenoso valle a unos cuantos centinelas y ahí montaron su campamento provisional.El ataque a la ciudadela de Galan pronto se llevaría a cabo por Huma y sus compañeros.Además se rumoreaba por todo el lugar,que el caballero Huma iba también en busca de un amigo de la infancia llamado Magius al que Etmund también tuvo la satisfacción de conocer.Recordaba como aquél mago de hosca apariencia le había salvado de una muerte segura cuando un hechicero Túnica Negra había creado mediante su oscuro arte una fisura en la cima de una majestuosa montaña y un montón de grandes peñascos le había estado a punto de sepultar vivo.Magius utilizó su hechicería para retener las rocas en el aire y destruirlas con unas palabras y su bastón mágico.Juntos usando magia y metal acabaron con el Túnica Negra. La noche dejó paso a una mañana con un ambiente caldeado.El cielo estaba encapotado y las nubes negras anunciaban un día tormentoso y por consiguiente un nuevo día de horrible y plomizo resfriado.Al menos tendremos agua de sobra,había pensado el caballero con el pañuelo en la nariz.Tal como había preveído,unos truenos lejanos comenzaron a sonar por el norte y la amenaza de lluvia se convirtió en realidad cuando un chaparrón caló a los desprevenidos caballeros que estaban haciendo las tareas habituales de un día completamente normal. Después del mediodía la lluvia amainó aunque sin dejar muchos claros en el horizconte.Un emisario de los caballeros llegó con la información de que Huma acababa de conseguir un puñado de Dragonlances,un arma creada por los dioses del bien con la finalidad de destruir a los dragones de la soberana de la negrura.De todas formas la misión de Etmund aun no había echo más que comenzar. -Etmund¿tienes un segundo? -Como no señor.-El hombre que se erigía al lado de Brightblade era el comandante de todo el ejército de Solámnicos que habían sido convocados para la batalla acontecida. -Te he observado en el conflicto.Tu dominio de la espada es sensacional.-El veterano sonrió tenuemente al ver la expresión de solemnidad y complacencia del joven caballero de la corona.En el peto del hombre no estaba dibujada una corona,sino una rosa,el mayor rango de un caballero. -Gracias señor,me honran vuestras palabras,pero creo que muchos de nosotros tenemos amplio dominio en el arte de la espada. -Cierto.pero tu forma de luchar es excelente,diferente a la de los demás.Y además admiro tu valor,serás un gran caballero. Me gustaría pedirte algo.-El veterano sorbió un poco de saliva y continuó hablando después de que el joven caballero asintiera con la cabeza para que procediera con la charla. -En breve separaremos a los caballeros en dos grupos.Yo dirigiré al ejército hacia la zona del Alcazar de Vermingar y me gustaría que tu fueras quién lideraras a la otra mitad.Tendríais que ir hacia la zona cercana a Palanthas y ahí librar otra batalla estratégica contra las hordas oscuras.Nosotros haremos lo propio.Espero que aceptes este gran honor y responsabilidad.-Etmund no cabía en si de gozo.Por primera vez iba a poder probarse a si mismo y brindar sus habilidades de estratega a los caballeros. -Acepto este gran honor,señor.No os defraudaré. -Sé de sobra que no lo harás.Nos separaremos tan pronto como caiga la noche y partiremos sin demora.Estos terrenos se pueden infectar rápidamente con nuevas criaturas de Galan Dracos.No hay que olvidar que varios nigromantes lograron escapar y por tanto su condenado cabecilla estará al tanto de todo lo ocurrido.Ten mucho cuidado. -Lo tendré comandante. -Informaré al gran maestre de todo.Adios. 


End file.
